Ore to Boku to Watashi
by Kimidori Hana
Summary: Saat sesuatu yang sama, memiliki arti yang berbeda... Bagaimana cara Erza menghadapi mereka yang memiliki wajah sama, dengan kepribadian berbeda?
1. My Childhood friend

**Ore to Boku to Watashi**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: AU, School life, OOC (?), Typo (s), dsb.**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

"Jellal, cepat bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah panjang itu. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengguncang-guncang tubuh laki-laki yang ia sebut Jellal itu.

Sesekali matanya melirik jam dikamar 3x4m itu dengan cemas, sambil terus mencoba membangunkan laki-laki berambut biru yang tampak begitu enggan membuka mata.

"Jellal!" kali ini kesabarannya habis. Ia tarik selimut yang dipakai pemuda itu dengan kasar, membuat sang empunya mau tak mau membuka mata.

"Ngg… bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan lembut?" ucapnya tanpa dosa, membuat gadis bernama Erza itu jengkel.

"Daritadi aku sudah membangunkanmu dengan lembut tuan Fernandes! Kau saja yang seperti putri tidur," ucapnya dengan penekanan kata Fernandes.

"Lalu… kenapa kau tak membangunkanku layaknya putri tidur, nona Scarlet?" Rona kemerahan jelas terpancar dipipi gadis scarlet, yang paham betul makna dari ucapan pemuda itu. Tapi ia buru-buru menampiknya, sebelum pemuda itu menyadarinya. Ia menarik tangan Jellal, yang hendak kembali bergelut dengan bantalnya.

"Cepat mandi, atau aku akan menghukummu karena telat masuk sekolah!" ancam Erza yang sudah habis akal menghadapi pemuda itu.

"Ya… ya… nona komite kedisiplinan."

Dengan malas Jellal berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Tapi, tak lama ia berbalik dan berkata, "Tapi, bukankah kau juga akan telat, nona Scarlet?"

"JELLAL!" Erza melemparkan bantal yang ada dihadapannya tepat kearah laki-laki itu. Stok kesabaran pada dirinya sudah habis menghadapi kelakuan laki-laki itu. Sudah tahu mereka akan telat, tapi pemuda itu masih saja bisa menggoda gadis Scarlet itu.

Jellal hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan teman masa kecilnya itu. Sepertinya harinya belum lengkap sebelum mengerjai gadis itu.

.

.

.

Jellal dan Erza adalah teman masa kecil. Bersama empat lainnya, Shou, Milliana, Shimon dan Wally, mereka Sedari SD sampai SMP selalu sekolah disekolah yang sama. Sayangnya, setelah kematian salah satu teman mereka, shimon, tiga tahun lalu, mereka memutuskan pergi ke sekolah yang berbeda. Shou dan Wally memutuskan pergi ke sekolah di kota yang berbeda dengan Erza dan Jellal. Sedangkan Milliana, memilih sekolah khusus perempuan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Alhasil, mereka jarang bertemu satu sama lain.

"Lagi-lagi kau datang terlambat Erza…" ucap seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Jellal. Berbeda dengan Jellal, pembawaannya tenang dan tegas. Bajunya ia masukan sehingga tampak rapi, berbeda dengan Jellal yang seperti kebanyakan siswa-siswa lain di sekolah, selalu mengeluarkan bajunya. Tapi masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai pesona tersendiri yang mampu membuat para siswi berteriak 'kyaa…'.

"Seigrain…" ucap Erza pelan.

"Cih." Jellal sepertinya kurang suka akan keberadaan laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

"Inilah akibatnya kalau kau terus bersama orang ini."

Erza tak berkomentar, ia hanya memandang laki-laki itu tajam. Dengan santai Seigrain berjalan mendekati Erza, lalu memegang dagu gadis itu sebelum berbisik pelan, "Reputasimu sebagai anggota OSIS akan tercoreng kalau kau terus bersamanya, Erza…" sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Huff… kalian ini saudara kembar, tapi kenapa kelakuan kalian begitu berbeda?" keluh Erza tak habis pikir.

"Ya kau benar. Jadi… yang mana yang lebih kau suka?" tanya Jellal, acuh tak acuh.

Erza hanya tersenyum, sambil berjalan pelan diikuti Jellal dibelakangnya, ia pun menjawab, "…sebagai siswa, aku lebih menyukainya. Tapi sebagai sahabat, aku lebih menyukaimu."

"Jawabanmu selalu sama…" komentar Jellal, masih mengikuti Erza dibelakang.

"Salahmu sendiri, selalu menanyakan hal yang sama," balas Erza enteng.

"Hn."

"Jangan hanya 'hn', ayo cepat atau kita akan benar-benar terlambat!" perintah Erza menggandeng atau lebih tepat menyeret Jellal untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Jellal hanya menuruti perintah sahabatnya itu tanpa banyak komentar.

"Pagi Erza, Jellal. Kali ini lebih telat dari biasanya ya…" salam Lucy, -teman sekelas Erza dan Jellal- saat melihat keduanya memasuki kelas.

"Pagi Lucy. Ya, kali ini ada monster yang menghalangi jalan kami…" Jellal tersenyum tipis mendengar kata 'monster' yang ia tahu benar ditunjukan untuk siapa itu.

"…juga, 'raja tidur' yang enggan meninggalkan kasurnya." Senyumannya berubah jadi decihan pelan saat mendengar lanjutan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Erza.

"Seperti biasa, huh?" Erza hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar gadis berambut blonde itu, lalu langsung menuju tempat duduknya yang berada dibarisan belakang, barisan pertama dari pintu. Jellal sendiri sudah sedari tadi pergi ke bangkunya yang terletak dibarisan paling depan, barisan terjauh atau keempat dari pintu.

Sebagai anggota kedisiplinan dan ketua kelas, ia memang sengaja ditempatkan dibarisan terakhir, agar dapat leluasa mengawasi siswa-siswa dikelas. Alhasil kelasnya selalu tampak sepi dan tenang, walaupun sedang tidak ada guru sekalipun.

"Woiii… Lucy! Lihat yang aku temukan!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda, Natsu, yang tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk, membuat seisi kelas terkejut dan memfokuskan pandangan mereka padanya. Menghiraukan reaksi mereka, Natsu menghampiri Lucy dan menunjukan apa yang ia bawa.

"Lihat, kucing ini berwarna biru!" ucapnya semangat.

"Wah, benar! Pertama kali aku melihatnya."

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya dihalaman sekolah saat aku dan Gray… yah kau tau lah." Lucy hanya menganguk-angguk mengerti. Lalu mengambil kucing yang ada ditangan Natsu. Diperhatikannya kucing itu dengan seksama, sebelum senyuman lebar diwajahnya merekah.

"L-lucunya…"

Para siswa yang tadinya acuh tak acuh dengan apa yang Natsu dan Lucy lakukan, kini mulai tertarik setelah mendengar komentar-komentar yang keluar dari mulut Lucy. Satu per satu dari mereka, menghampiri dua sejoli yang nampak asik dengan mainan baru mereka.

"Ah, benar. Lucu sekali…"

"Dan, kenapa warnanya biru?"

"Mungkin kucing ini saudaranya Jellal atau semacamnya…" Jellal segera saja men-deathglare orang yang, oh… ternyata orang yang sama, yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya di pagi hari. Erza mengabaikan tatapan maut Jellal, dan balik menatap Natsu dan yang lainnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah menyeramkan dengan tatapan Jellal padanya. Mengerti akan maksud tatapan itu, satu-per satu dari mereka segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Natsu."

"Y-ya?"

Mengerti bahaya yang menantinya, dengan susah payang, Natsu menjawab panggilan yang sangat menakutkan baginya. Perlahan, dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Erza, Natsu mengambil kucing ditangan Lucy, dan dengan perlahan juga, ia mundur beberapa langkah menuju pintu. Tampak keringat dingin bercucuran menyelimuti wajahnya. Sementara Erza masih menatap Natsu dengan tatapan yang sama.

"S-sebaiknya aku pergi ke kelasku sekarang…"

Dan dengan kesepatan kilat, Natsu berlari meninggalkan sarang 'monster' dan kembali ketempat yang seharusnya.

"Huff… ya ampun." Erza hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan salah satu siswa yang menjadi black list catatan OSIS.

"Ngomong-ngomong Erza…"

"Apa?" jawabnya singkat. Jelas sekali sang komite kedisiplinan ini sedang dalam 'mode bad mood'.

Bukannya melihat orang yang ia panggil, pemuda berambut biru itu malah melihat keluar jendela disamping tempatnya duduk. Alhasil kelakuannya membuat 'mode bad mood' Erza bertambah.

"Sepertinya aku melihat saudaramu atau mungkin kembaranmu…" ucapnya masih melihat objek yang sama.

"Huh? Jangan bercanda. Semua saudaraku ada di Rosemary, dan aku anak satu-satunya. Jadi mana mungkin ada kembaranku."

Walaupun ia berkata begitu, tapi rasa penasaran tetap melingkupi pikirannya. Alhasil ia berjalan mendekati Jellal, memastikan kebenaran dari ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Rupanya, rasa penasaran juga menyelimuti semua siswa dikelas ini. Siswa yang duduk dekat jendela segera melihat keluar. Dan yang lain tetap berada ditempat duduknya masing-masing, dengan perasaan penasaran berkecambuk dalam diri mereka. Tapi, mereka tak mau berurusan dengan kemarahan Erza jika sampai meningggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Mana?" tanya Erza sesaat setelah sampai di bangku Jellal.

Tanpa repot-repot menjawab, Jellal menunjuk apa yang daritadi ia lihat. Erza memokuskan pandangannya pada objek yang Jellal tunjuk. Tapi ia sama sekali tak melihat ada orang atau apapun itu yang membuktikan apa yang Jellal ucapkan benar.

"Mana? Tidak ada."

"Ya ampun. Apa perlu aku membelikanmu sebuah kacamata agar matamu bisa melihat dengan jelas." Erza hanya cemberut mendengar komentar yang keluar dari teman masa kecilnya itu. Memang bukan hal yang aneh baginya mendengar ejekan-ejekan yang keluar dari mulut Jellal untuknya. Tapi, tetap saja hal itu membuatnya kesal.

"Itu, yang berwarna merah disana." Kembali Jellal menunjuk objek yang menurut jellal, adalah kembaran Erza.

"Hmph…" Sedikit menggerutu karena merasa diremehkan, Erza beranjak masuk kebangku Jellal. Mungkin dengan begini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilihat Jellal.

"U…Lat?" Tebak Erza tidak yakin.

"Yups! Berwarna merah. Kurasa ia juga saudaramu atau semacamnya…"

Oh Erza mengerti maksud semua ini. Balas dendam atas ucapannya tadi rupanya.

Tuk!

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ulat, bodoh!" ucap Erza sambil menjitak pelan kepala Jellal pelan.

"Bukankah kau duluan yang menyamakanku dengan kucing?" bela Jellal tak terima.

"Ulat dan kucing jelas berbeda!"

Yang lain hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama pertengkaran yang sudah tidak aneh lagi untuk mereka.

"Kalau kau tak mau disamakan dengan ulat, bagaimana kalau dengan hewan yang ada dibawah kakimu?"

"He?" perlahan Erza melihat kebawah kakinya, dan…

"Kyaa…" dengan sekejap dan spontanitas, Erza melompat kedalam pangkuan Jellal yang sedang duduk. Sang korban –Jellal- hanya diam tak bergerak, mencoba menganalisis apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Siiiing~

Suasana seketika berubah menjadi sepi, tatkala sebuah pemandangan yang jarang mereka lihat memasuki retina mata mereka. Menyadari keanehan disekitarnya, perlahan Erza membuka mata, dan seketika rona kemerahan muncul di pipinya yang putih.

Seolah dihentikan waktu, keduanya tak beranjak dari posisi masing-masing. Hanya saling menatap dengan rona merah dipipi keduanya. Tubuh keduanya seolah lumpuh, dan tak mau mengikuti apa yang ada dipikiran mereka. Detak jantung mereka berlomba-lomba dengan suara jarum jam.

"Ehem… maaf mengganggu waktu kalian berdua, tapi pelajaran akan segera dimulai," ucap Makarove – sang guru- menyadarkan keduanya yang sesaat lalu bagaikan berada didunia yang berbeda.

"I-itu bu-bukan tidak… ini tentang kecoa, lalu ulat dan… merah dan… dan…" Erza mencoba menjelaskan tapi, ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan. Kepalanya overheat dan dunia seakan berputar. Makarove hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku mengerti… Menjadi muda memang menyenangkan kan?"

"Anda sama sekali tak mengerti…" balas Erza sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya frustasi.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Tapi saat ini ada pelajaran yang menunggu kita," ucap Makarove dengan senyum tanpa dosanya, membuat Erza semakin terpuruk.

"T-tapi… tapi…"

"Sudahlah, sekarang kembali kebangkumu, pelajaran akan dimulai!"

Sementara Erza sibuk menjelaskan keadaan, Jellal hanya duduk santai sambil lagi-lagi melihat keluar. Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa dibalik topeng acuhnya itu, sesuatu didalam dadanya sedang bergemuruh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**####~Tsuzuku ka? Owari ka?~####**

OOC ya?

Sekali-kali bikin mereka kaya gini tak apa kan? #puppyeyesnomaho

Sebenarnya ini bisa dibilang prolognya, jadi masih ada lanjutannya. Tapi kalau mood nulisnya jelek, mungkin ini endingnya… :p

Continue or end?


	2. Kono kimochii wanani?

**Chapter 2: Kono kimochii wa… nani?**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: AU, School life, OOC (?), Typo (s), dsb.**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Balas Review dulu ya? Berhubung susah pake PM, disini aja ya…

**Mikasa-Chan:** makasih. Ni dah lanjut…

**Momo Katsuhira-Chan:** Emang mirip sih sama lagu itu, baru 'ngeh' diriku. Ok, ok. Ini lanjut… makasih reviewnya.

**Zhaa:** Ya, Erzanya dibuat jadi gadis normal aja disini. Wajar kalau dia takut kecoa… gajah aja takut semut, masa Erza gak takut kecoa –ditendang Erza- haha… makasih reviewnya.

**Synstropezia:** haha… makasih. Btw, aku juga dah baca ceritamu yang 'kokoro no placard', tapi belum review… hehe, gomen.

Back to story…

.

.

.

"H-hei, kau masih marah soal yang tadi?"

Erza menatap Jellal sekilas, sekedar menegaskan jawaban yang ingin Jellal dengar melalui raut wajahnya. Mendengus pelan, Erza melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, disusul Jellal dibelakang.

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi bukannya kau duluan yang menyamakanku dengan kucing?"

Erza menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menghadap Jellal. Bibirnya yang nampak cemberut berujar, "…kucing kan lucu. Tapi ulat? Ditambah kau menyamakanku dengan kecoa, mahluk paling menjijikan yang pernah ada."

"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda…"

"Tetap saja keterlaluan!"

"Baiklah aku keterlaluan, aku minta maaf."

Erza hanya berlalu, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jellal mendesah lelah, tak tahu lagi caranya agar Erza mau memaafkannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berjalan dibelakang gadis itu, mengikuti kemanapun gadis itu pergi.

Jangan salah paham. Bukannya Jellal memiliki hobby menjadi 'stalker', hanya saja, tempat mereka tinggal kebetulan saja sama.

Sebuah apartemen sederhana berdiri kokoh dihadapan keduanya. Ya, disanalah kedua sahabat itu tinggal. Berbekal gelar 'imigran' keduanya merantau ke kota ini, untuk bersekolah disekolah yang mereka inginkan. Tinggal seorang diri, dan jauh dari keluarga menjadi keputusan keduanya. Terlepas dari segala alasan dibaliknya, kira-kira seperti itulah latar belakang keduanya.

"Tunggu!" Jellal menghentikan langkahnya tatkala mendengar instrupsi dari gadis yang sedari tadi berjalan didepannya.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" ucap Erza masih membelakangi Jellal.

"Tentu saja masuk kedalam," jawab Jellal singkat.

"Ruanganmu disana, ini ruanganku!" Erza berbalik, dan menunjuk pintu disebelahnya.

"Tapi biasanya juga aku kesini…" Jellal kembali melangkah masuk, tapi dengan sigap, Erza memblokir jalur masuk pemuda itu dengan menyangga sebelah tangannya pada penyangga pintu.

"Tidak untuk hari ini."

"Kenapa? Setidaknya biarkan aku makan ditempatmu, lalu aku akan kembali ke ruanganku."

"Kau pikir tempatku restoran, apa? Lagipula banyak makanan siap saji di supermarket. Kenapa kau tidak beli saja disana?"

"Oh ayolah, kau tau kan makanan siap saji itu tidak sehat. Lagipula, tak ada makanan cepat saji yang mampu menandingi masakanmu…" ucap Jellal memelas.

Erza sedikit tersipu mendengarnya. Jellal tersenyum penuh kemenangan, mengetahui reaksi Erza akan ucapannya. Dengan begini, Erza akan…

"Sayangnya, mode devilku sudah aktif. Rayuan apapun tak mempan padaku." Erza menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras meninggalkan Jellal yang tengah tercengang tak percaya di depan pintu.

"Sekali-kali, cobalah untuk tidak bergantung padaku!"

Begitulah kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari balik pintu didepannya, sebelum kakinya yang lemas melangkah ke tempat yang seharusnya.

.

.

.

Erza merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dengan kasar. Ia merasa sangat keterlaluan hari ini. Tapi bukan itu alasan sebenarnya ia bertingkah seperti itu dihadapan Jellal.

Memegangi dadanya, Erza kembali mengecek degupan kencang beberapa saat lalu kembali atau tidak. Ia menutup matanya, meresapi dengan seksama degupan didadanya kini.

Degupan ini…

Tak sekencang waktu itu, saat matanya dengan intens menatap mata pemilik rambut biru yang tadi diperlakukan kasar olehnya.

Erza membuka matanya, tangan kirinya masih memegangi dadanya, dan tangan kanannya ia letakan di atas dahi. Matanya menerawang entah kemana.

Pertama kali ia merasakan hal seperti ini terjadi pada dirinya. Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?

Sekian tahun bersama Jellal, tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh seperti ini.

"Ah! Aku tak mengerti!" ucap Erza akhirnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas bantal.

"Kalau seperti ini, sepertinya akan susah melihat wajahnya lagi…" ucapnya pelan, sebelum alam mimpi menjemputnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sih anak itu hari ini? Tidak biasanya…" ucap Jellal sekilas setelah memasuki ruangan apartemennya. Tasnya ia lemparkan kesembarang tempat, sedangkan ia melempar dirinya sendiri ke sofa diruang tengahnya dengan kasar.

"Tapi… bukan dirinya saja yang aneh hari ini…" ia memegangi dadanya, persis seperti yang Erza lakukan.

"…sepertinya aku juga."

Jellal bangkit dari sofa, dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Rapih.

Tentu saja karena Erza yang membersihkannya tadi pagi. Tidak, setiap pagi saat ia menunggunya bersiap-siap, oh dan tentu saja setelah membangunkan Jellal pastinya.

Tapi 'kerapihan ini' tak bertahan lama, setelah sang tuan rumah melempar seragamnya kesembarang tempat saat ia berganti pakaian. Dan tanpa menghiraukan perbuatannya, ia melangkah acuh menuju dapurnya.

"Ah, sial! Tak ada apapun yang bisa kumakan disini," gerutunya saat melihat isi kulkas miliknya. Hanya ada beberapa air mineral dan cola, juga selai. Hanya saja tak ada roti yang menemaninya.

Jellal kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil dompet. Dipandanginya sebentar keadaan kamarnya yang nampak berantakan akibat ulahnya.

"Mungkin besok juga akan tetap seperti ini…" ucapnya pelan, lalu beranjak meninggalkan apartemenya.

.

.

.

"Emhhh…" Erza merenggangkan tubuhnya, sesaat setelah ia bangun.

"Hn? Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia melirik jam dinding di sebelah kasurnya, dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna.

"Jam 9? Gawat aku belum mandi!" ucapnya bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Langkahnya terhenti saat mengingat hal lain yang ia lupa lakukan.

"Aku juga lupa membuat makan sia- ah itu sudah lewat. Berarti makan malam?"

Erza hanya mundar-mandir tidak jelas. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan terlebih dahulu. Tidak biasanya ia ketiduran selama ini, jadi ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

Kembali, Erza menghentikan langkahnya. Kali ini bukan soal mandi atau makanan yang ia pikirkan.

"Apa… Jellal baik-baik saja ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menyuruh Jellal untuk tidak bergantung padanya. Tapi… apa ia bisa melakukannya seorang diri? Kenapa ia begitu mengkhawatirkannya?

"K-kenapa aku ini? Dia sudah besar, pasti bisa melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri. Dan… kenapa aku bertingkah seolah aku ini ibunya? Argghh!" setelah bergerutu tak jelas, akhirnya Erza memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Yosh. Selesai," ucapnya setelah meletakan mangkuk berisi kari keatas meja makan. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil masakannya. Segera saja ia duduk dan bersiap mencicipi hasil olahannya.

Erza mengambil sendok nasi. Tapi, niatnya untuk mengambil nasi ia urungkan. Ia menatap tembok disebelahnya -yang terhubung dengan ruangan Jellal- dengan khawatir. Erza menutup kembali piringnya, dan berlalu keluar ruangan sambil membawa mangkuk berisi kari buatanya.

Erza membuka pintu apartemennya, tapi ia malah mendapat sebuah ketukan keras didahinya.

"Aw…"

"A-ah… maaf, tadi aku mau mengetuk pintumu. Dan aku tak tahu kalau kau akan kelu…ar?" penjelasan Jellal yang panik, berubah menjadi pertanyaan saat melihat apa yang dibawa Erza. Kari? Untuk apa?

"Kalau tau kau akan kesini, aku tidak akan repot-repot membawakan ini ketempat…mu. Ups-"

'Ah, memalukan sekali…' inner Erza.

"Untukku?" tanya Jellal memastikan.

"Y-ya, s-siapa lagi?" ucap Erza membuang muka.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku membawa cake untukmu. Y-ya, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf…" Erza menatap Jellal dan kue ditangannya bergantian. Raut penyesalan tergambar jelas diparas cantiknya.

"Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Akulah yang pertama memulainya, jadi ini salahku. Maaf…" ucap Erza tulus.

"Pppttt…"

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Erza tak terima saat mendengar Jellal menahan tawanya.

"Seperti bukan kita saja."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Erza tak mengerti.

"Kita sudah sering mengejek satu sama lain, tapi baru kali ini 'kan kita minta maaf?" jelas Jellal.

"Kalau dipikir… benar juga ya."

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Aku lapar, ayo makan!"

"Tunggu!" Erza menghentikan langkah Jellal yang hendak masuk apartemennya.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Kita makan di apartemenmu saja. Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk…"

"E-eh… kenapa jauh-jauh disana? Su-sudahlah disini saja," ucap Jellal gugup.

Erza melangkah menuju apartemen Jellal, menghiraukan sang pemilik yang berusaha keras melarangnya.

"A-ap…APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak Erza shock melihat keadaan ruangan yang barusan ia buka.

Buku, piring, gelas, dan sampah berceceran dimana-mana. Sepanjang retina matanya melihat, tak ada satu sudut ruangan pun yang tak luput dari sampah.

Erza melangkah kedalam dengan aura yang sangat kelam. Dibersihkannya meja –diruang tengah- yang dipenuhi sampah itu, lalu meletakan kari yang ia bawa disana. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil remote dan mematikan tv bertuliskan 'Game Over' dihadapannya.

"Bersihkan!" perintah Erza, tanpa menghadap Jellal.

"A-apa?" tanya Jellal tak percaya, ia pikir Erza akan membersihkan semuanya.

"Bersihkan atau-"

"Ah, aku mengerti. Apapun yang akan kau katakan, pasti sesuatu yang buruk yang akan kudengar!" ucap Jellal memotong ucapan Erza, lalu dengan segera mengambil sapu dan pembersih debu di dapurnya. Segera saja Jellal membersihkan ruangan disekitarnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti," ucap Erza acuh, sebelum menyibukan dirinya dengan beberapa buku yang berserakan disekitarnya. Sedangkan jellal hanya menggerutu tanpa suara.

15 menit berlalu. Erza masih sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya. Sesekali mata coklatnya melirik televisi, sekedar memastikan keadaan Jellal melalui pantulan dari televisi yang mati dihadapannya. Tampak Jellal dengan susah payang menyapu ruangn disekitarnya. Sesekali erza juga melihat jellal yang kesusahan memakai pembersih debu, wajahnya yang kebingungan nampak lucu dimata Erza. Terlihat sekali kalau Jellal memang jarang –tidak pernah- membersihkan ruangannya sendiri.

"Cepat, atau karinya akan dingin!" Perintah Erza tanpa melirik Jellal dan tetap Fokus pada buku dihadapannya. Jellal hanya menggerutu tak jelas.

"Huff…" Erza bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan keluar sambil membawa kari. Tentu saja kelakuan Erza yang tiba-tiba itu menarik perhatian Jellal, terlebih karena Erza membawa kari yang sama sekali belum masuk ke perutnya satu sendok pun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jellal saat tangan erza tepat di kenop pintu apartemennya.

"Menunggumu membuatku semakin lapar…"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau makan di apartemenmu dan meninggalkanku yang kelaparan seorang diri disini?" tanpa menjawab, Erza berlalu begitu saja.

'Sekalipun ini salahku, tapi meninggalkanku begitu saja keterlaluan, Erza.' inner Jellal.

Jellal masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia masih sibuk melap lantai yang lengket dengan bekas minuman dan makanan. Rasa kesal karna ditinggalkan begitu saja jelas terpancar diwajah tampannya. Ia masih tak percaya Erza setega itu padanya.

"Masih belum selesai juga?"

"…" Jellal hanya melirik sekilas, tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Huff… aku sudah memanaskan karinya di microwave, cepat selesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum karinya dingin lagi!"

"Kau mudah mengatakannya, tapi-" kata-kata Jellal terhenti saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Erza. Ternyata ia tak hanya bicara, kali ini ia ikut membantunya.

"Kau, sejak kapan…?" tanya Jellal terkejut.

"Apa? Di apartemenmu tidak ada lap lagi, makanya aku mengambilnya di apartemenku sekalian memanaskan kari," jelas Erza mengerti akan reaksi yang ditunjukan Jellal saat melihatnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, kenapa kau membantuku?" tanya Jellal tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Erza.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Dan baru sekarang kau membahasnya, setelah apa yang kulakukan pada tempat ini setiap harinya? Huff…"

"Kupikir kau marah padaku…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah pada orang yang sudah memberiku cake… Ah-"

"Hn?" Jellal menatap Erza heran saat gadis itu berhenti, dari raut wajahnya menunjukan kalau ia menemukan hal yang menarik.

"Bagaimana kalau aku marahimu setiap hari, agar kau memberiku cake?" canda Erza.

"Kau ini ya…"

Erza hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi komentar Jellal. Sedangkan Jellal hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku teman masa kecil yang sangat menyukai cake itu sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku?

Huff… akhirnya ada motivasi juga buat lanjut. Kemarin2 pas nonton anime nemu lucy terus, baca manga, masih tentang Natsu. Eh, pas main kesini pairingnya NaLu semua… gz.

Masih chapter 2, masih beberapa chapter lagi sampai inti cerita. Huaa… diriku sanggup gak ya?


	3. Seigrain

**Chapter 3: Seigrain**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: AU, School life, OOC (?), Typo (s), dsb.**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jellal, bangun!"

Seperti biasa hari tak akan lengkap bagi Erza kalau belum menjemput sang raja tidur dari alam mimpinya. Setelah bersiap dengan segala keperluan sekolah dan berganti pakaian, Erza segera menuju apartemen Jellal. Rutinitas pagi yang biasa ia lakukan, kecuali dihari minggu tentunya.

Erza membuka gorden disebelah tempat tidur Jellal. Segera saja sinar matahari menyeruak masuk dalam ruangan yang nampak pengap ini. Jellal sedikit terusik, tatkala sinar sang mentari menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan ia membuka mata, dan seperti biasa wajah Erza yang pertama ia lihat.

"Hoammm… pagi Erza," sapa Jellal dengan polosnya, tak memperdulikan raut wajah teman masa kecilnya yang nampak sedikit jengkel.

"Jangan basa-basi, dan cepat mandi!" balas Erza, mengacuhkan sapaan jellal.

"Ugh. Galaknya…" Walaupun sedikit menggerutu, Jellal tetap mengikuti perintah Erza dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Erza segera membereskan kamar yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya begitu saja. Setelah itu ia pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan beberapa helai roti panggang dengan selai diatasnya. Ia meletakan roti-roti itu diatas meja, tak lupa segelas susu hangat, dan biasanya Jellal akan memprotes hal tersebut. Bagi jellal susu adalah minuman anak kecil. Dan tentu saja Jellal bukanlah anak kecil yang senang diberi susu tiap pagi. Tapi namanya Erza, ia tak akan mendengar protes apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jellal…"

"Hn?" respon Jellal singkat didalam kamar mandi, saat Erza memanggilnya.

"Hari ini aku ada rapat osis, aku pergi duluan ya?"

"Pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Jellal heran.

"Umm… tadi pagi Seigrain menelponku dan menyuruhku untuk datang ke sekolah sepagi mungkin. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan," jelas Erza.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kau duluan saja…" walaupun terdengar biasa, tapi tersirat kekecewaan yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu. Erza pun tanpa basa-basi lagi meninggalkan apartemen Jellal.

.

.

.

Erza menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan tegap, dan penuh dengan wibawa layaknya seorang komite kedisiplinan pada umumnya. Pandangan-pandangan heran ia dapatkan setiap kali kakinya melangkah. Mungkin karena Jellal yang tidak bersamanya hari ini.

Erza menghentikan langkahnya saat orang yang sangat ia kenal berdiri angkuh didepan jalannya.

"Benar dugaanku, kalau lebih baik kau tidak bersamanya." Erza memandang tajam pemuda dihadapannya tanda tidak suka.

"Kau bisa datang tepat waktu, tidak seperti saat bersamanya," lanjut Seigrain.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Erza to the point.

"Sederhana. Demi kebaikanmu, jauhi 'dia'!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masalah kalian berdua, atau masalah keluarga kalian. Jadi jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku. Terserah aku mau dekat dengan siapa atau apapun yang kulakukan, itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Sebagai ketua osis, aku tidak bisa membiarkan anggotanya bersikap seenaknya dan merusak reputasi osis," ucap Seigrain angkuh.

Erza mendelik tajam, dan tanpa berkomentar apapun lagi, ia beranjak menuju ruangan osis tempat rapat berlangsung, disusul Seigrain dibelakangnya.

Sepanjang rapat berlangsung, tak banyak kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Sesekali ia mendelik tajam saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan sang ketua osis, Seigrain.

"Ok, cukup untuk hari ini. Kita bahas masalah tadi lebih lanjut besok. Kuharap kalian bisa datang lagi besok."

Tak ada yang menolak atau menentang, mereka hanya mengangguk setuju. Mau tak mau Erza pun menyetujui usulan tersebut. Alhasil besok pun ia harus bangun pagi dan berangkat ke sekolah seorang diri.

.

.

.

Erza POV

Seigrain. Siswa berbakat dengan tingkat kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Ia adalah ketua osis sekaligus kapten tim basket. Tak ada yang tak mengenal dirinya, baik siswa maupun guru sekalipun. Julukannya adalah 'prince of ice'. Sikapnya yang tenang dan dingin memang pantas untuk julukannya tersebut.

Ia adalah idola setiap siswi disekolah ini. Tak heran saat melihatnya melintas, suasana akan segera riuh dengan teriakan-teriakan gaje fans-fansnya. Ok, aku tidak menampik kalau ia memang punya paras yang err… tampan. Tak heran kalau ia begitu dipuja-puja, terlebih dengan segala aspek positif yang ia miliki.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini bukan teriakan-teriakan gaje yang aku dengar saat Seigrain lewat, tapi tatapan membunuh. Oh, dan tentu saja aku tahu apa penyebabnya. Aku. Ya, kini aku berjalan tepat disebelahnya, tentu saja konsekuensinya aku harus menerima tatapan maut dari mereka.

Apa mereka tak tahu, kalau aku juga tidak suka berjalan bersama orang ini? Kalau bisa aku dengan senang hati bertukar posisi dengan kalian. Kenapa dari sekian banyak anggota osis, ia malah memilihku? Hah, walaupun aku tidak menyukainya, aku harus tetap bersikap tenang dan menjaga wibawaku dihadapan siswa lain.

Pernah suatu hari Lucy menyarankan untuk keluar dari osis kalau memang aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi, aku bukanlah orang yang melakukan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah. 'Jika sudah melakukan sesuatu maka aku harus menyelesaikannya' begitulah kira-kira prinsip hidupku.

"Masih ada tiga tempat lagi yang harus kita kunjungi, ayo cepat!"

Seperti biasanya ia dengan seenaknya menyuruh orang. Tapi memang benar yang dikatakannya, kalau tidak cepat bel masuk akan berbunyi.

Ini adalah rutinitas osis setiap bulannya, yaitu mengecek kelengkapan dan keadaan berbagai sarana dan prasarana sekolah. Jika ada kerusakan atau kekurangan saat pengecekan maka osis akan segera melakukan tindakan.

Sejauh ini, dari lima tempat yang telah kami kunjungi, tak ditemukan masalah yang berarti. Tinggal tiga tempat lagi ya? Aku benar-benar berharap ini cepat berakhir.

"Erza kau hitung yang disebelah sana lalu catat, dan jangan lupa cek kondisinya, apa masih layak atau tidak." Lagi-lagi ia menyuruhku dengan seenakanya dan kali ini ia pergi begitu saja. Huff… apa boleh buat ini adalah tugas, mau tak mau aku harus menyelesaikannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Seigrain kembali, tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas yang ia berikan.

"Ini…" ucapnya menyodorkan sebuah kaleng minuman padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau pasti haus, ini ambilah…"

"Untukku?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"Siapa lagi," ucapnya sedikit ketus.

Dengan ragu aku mengambil minuman kaleng ditangannya, dan segera meminumnya.

'Jangan-jangan tadi ia pergi untuk ini?' ucapku dalam hati sambil melihat minuman ditanganku. Tanpa kusadari, senyum tipis terukir diwajahku.

"Ah, Seigrain-kun kebetulan sekali…"

Aku menoleh kesumber suara begitupula dengan orang yang namanya dipanggil, Seigrain. Kepala sekolah? Kenapa?

"Oh kepala sekolah, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" inilah salah satu hal yang membuat ia disukai guru, tutur katanya yang sopan.

"Bisakah kau memberikan surat ini untuk orangtuamu?" ucap kepala sekolah menyerahkan selembar amplop berwarna coklat pada Seigrain.

"Maaf, tapi ini untuk apa?" tanya Seigrain tak mengerti, begitupun aku.

"Adikmu, terlibat perkelahian lagi dengan sekolah lain-"

Aku membelalakan mata tak percaya. Pekelahian? Kenapa? Bukannya dia sudah janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Selanjutnya aku tak mendengarkan apa yang Seigrain dan kepala sekolah katakan. Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menggelitik untuk segera dijawab sang pembuat onar.

"Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf atas kelakuan adik saya." Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka katakan sedari tadi, tahu-tahu Seigrain sudah membungkukan badan dan minta maaf.

"Ah, ya tentu saja. Ini bukan salahmu, tak usah dipikirkan…" ucap kepala sekolah risih dengan tindakan Seigrain.

"Seandainya saja ia bisa meniru sedikit kelakuan kakaknya…"

Selalu. Kata-kata inilah yang selalu kudengar setiap kali Jellal membuat masalah. Aku tidak suka saat mereka mengatakannya. Kenapa mereka harus selalu membandingkan keduanya? Jellal adalah Jellal, dan Seigrain adalah seigrain. Meskipun keduanya memiliki wajah yang sama, tapi apa kepribadian mereka harus sama? Tidak!

"Ano… sekarang Jellal ada dimana?"

Kepala sekolah mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku, sebelum menjawab "Mungkin di UKS…" ucapnya tak yakin.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," ucapku sedikit membungkukan badan.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana? Bukankah masih ada tempat yang belum kita periksa?" Aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar ucapan Seigrain.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kita lanjutkan besok? Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan," balasku mencoba sesopan mungkin dihadapan kepala sekolah.

"Tidak bisa. Kita harus menyelesaikannya sekarang. Kemungkinan besok pun kita akan sangat sibuk, selagi ada waktu kita harus menyelesaikannya sekarang."

'Orang ini… pintar sekali membuat alasan,' ucapku dalam hati.

Aku yakin dia hanya tidak ingin aku menemui Jellal. Ia memang licik memanfaatkan keadaan selagi kepala sekolah berada disini. Tentu saja aku tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Seandainya tidak ada beliau, aku sudah pergi tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya.

"Maaf, mungkin bapak terlalu ikut campur. Tapi… Erza, ada baiknya kalau kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jellal."

"…"

"Bapak dengar dari beberapa guru, kalau sudah beberapa kali kau terlambat masuk sekolah. Ini pasti gara-gara anak itu 'kan? Tidak baik bagi seorang komite kedisiplinan untuk datang terlambat. Kau akan menjadi contoh yang tidak baik untuk siswa lain."

"…"

Tak ada respon yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku muak dengan semua ocehan mereka yang selalu sama.

Melihat tak ada respon yang aku tunjukan, beliau pun beranjak pergi setelah sekali lagi mengingatkan Seigrain tentang amplop yang ia berikan.

"Bahkan kepala sekolah pun menyuruh hal yang sama…" ucap Seigrain angkuh setelah sosok kepala sekolah menghilang dari pandangan kami.

"Sudah kubilang, berada didekatnya hanya akan memberimu masalah."

"…" Aku hanya mendelik marah dan tanpa merespon ucapannya, lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapannya. Tapi tanpa kuduga Seigrain menahan pergelangan tanganku, membuatku tak bisa bergerak.

"Aku bilang, aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya!" kali ini ia sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Tapi, aku hanya memandangnya tajam dan segera menepis tangannya kemudian berlari menuju tempat Jellal berada.

Aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku muak dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sekilas dari sudut mataku aku melihat Seigrain yang hanya diam melihat aku yang semakin menjauh.

**\(o.O)/\(^_^)/~Tsuzuku~\(o.O)/\(^_^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Balasan Review:_

**Nozomi Akashi:** Hontou ka? Makasih…

**Neiro Suzuki:** Huaa… jangan sedih donk! (Gak ada balon… -_-) Kalau lanjut sih pasti, tapi ya lama dikit tak apa kan? Authornya sibuk… gambar. Hehe… #apaaan? Maklum ada hobby baru. Apalagi kalau ada anime baru yang update… ugh. #alasanmacamapaitu

Senengnya kalau ada yang review, jadi semangat nulis…


	4. Your kiss is hurt

_Erza POV_

_Orang itu… aku sengaja menemuinya di UKS, tapi ia malah kabur. Dasar!_

_Brakk…_

_Aku membuka pintu apartemen Jellal dengan kasar dan tanpa mengetuk pintu. Saat sedang kesal begini, mana mungkin aku ingat mengetuk pintu._

"_JELL- kyaaaa….!"_

_Rasa marahku sirna sudah, berganti dengan rasa malu. Jellal, tanpa busana berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Wajahku merah padam melihat penampilannya._

"_He-hentai, mesum!"_

_Aku melemparkan barang-barang yang ada disekitarku tanpa melihat kearahnya._

**Chapter 4: Your Kiss is Hurt**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: AU, OOC, dll**

**Happy Reading….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jellal POV**

Kekagetanku belum sirna saat tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan kasar, lalu sekarang tanpa kuketahui alasannya, Erza –sang pelaku- berteriak dengan kecang sambil melempar tas, sepatu, bahkan hampir saja sebuah vas bunga mendarat di kepalaku kalau aku tidak cepat bertindak menghentikannya.

"Hei, kalau mau ngamuk lakukan di apartemenmu, jangan diapartemen orang!" ucapku panik, sambil memegang tangan Erza yang sedang mengangkat vas bunga.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang sangat merah. Kenapa dengannya?

"Erza, kau kenapa? Sakit?" kupegang dahinya, memastikan. Tidak panas, lalu kenapa?

"He-he-he…Hentai!"

Duakk

Kepala Erza membentur keras kepalaku. Ouch, sakit sekali. Kulihat Erza juga meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau ini kenapa, hah?" tanyaku sedikit kesal. Erza mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk padaku dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

"B-ba-ba-bajumu!"

Kulihat diriku sendiri yang tadi ditunjuk Erza. Oh, jadi ini alasan dia bertindak aneh, berlebihan lebih tepatnya. Aku kan pakai handuk, kenapa ia histeris seperti itu? Melihat kelakuannya selama ini, tak kusangka ia sepolos ini.

"Hoy, aku kan pakai handuk, tak usah histeris begitu!"

Erza hanya cemberut kesal, mendengar komentarku atas kelakuannya. Dasar gadis ini, membuatku ingin terus menggodanya saja.

Kalau sudah begini…

Perlahan aku mendekati Erza, mempersempit jarak antara kami berdua. Erza mundur saat aku mencoba mendekat. Gadis ini, orang-orang menyebutnya 'monster', tapi bagiku seperti gadis lugu dan polos jika melihat kelakuannya sekarang.

Aku mengunci pergerakan Erza diantara kedua tanganku. Terlihat matanya mencari-cari objek pandangan lain agar tidak melihat kearahku.

"Hei, Erza…" panggilku berusaha se-cool mungkin, dan hal itu sukses membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"A-apa? Cepat menjauhlah dariku!" Nadanya terdengar marah, tapi jelas terpancar kegugupan dalam ucapannya. Membuatku semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Wajahmu benar-benar merah…" Aku menggantungkan ucapanku, kemudian menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya, yang sukses membuatnya semakin memerah. Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"…jangan-jangan, kau menyukaiku?"

Erza beku di tempat, tak merespon apapun, dan hanya menundukan kepalanya. Tampak ia sangat kebingungan dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Ucapanku tadi hanya untuk menggodanya, jadi aku tak menyangka kalau ia akan bereaksi begitu.

'Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu!'

'Berhenti menggodaku, aku kesini bukan untuk menjadi bahan lawakanmu…'

Itulah respon yang aku pikir akan keluar dari mulut Erza. Selanjutnya aku hanya akan tertawa karena berhasil menggodanya.

Tapi… kenapa ia hanya diam saja? seakan meng-iya-kan pernyataan sepihakku.

Kalau seperti ini…

Tanpa sadar, aku mendekatkan wajahku, menutup mata, dan mempertemukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Manis. Apa karena ia terlalu banyak makan cake, bibirnya jadi semanis ini?

Kubuka mataku, dan melihat mata Erza yang terbelalak kaget. Barulah aku menyadari apa yang aku lakukan. Segera saja aku melepas ciuman kami, tidak- ciuman sepihakku. Erza masih tak bergerak dari posisinya. Kekagetan jelas terpancar dari ekspresinya. Bodoh, apa yang aku lakukan.

**Erza POV**

E-eh? Ap-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang Jellal lakukan padaku tadi?

Entah kenapa seluruh badanku lumpuh, bahkan untuk berucap satu kata pun. Otakku tak mampu memproses apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tadi Jellal menanyakan tentang 'suka' lalu ia menciu- Eh? Tanpa kusadari kini dadaku berdebar kencang, dan wajahku memanas.

"Maaf…" Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Jellal berhasil membawaku ke kenyataan.

"Soal tadi, lupakan saja. Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya…"

Kesadaranku kembali sepenuhnya. Aku menatap punggungnya yang masih terekpos bebas. Aku tak tahu ekspresi apa yang ia buat saat berucap begitu. Yang pasti… kenapa dadaku begitu perih?

"…ya," Jawabku.

Tanpa basa-basi aku segera keluar dari ruangannya. Pintu apartemenku dan Jellal yang seharusnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja tiba-tiba terasa sangat jauh. Tanganku meraba permukaan dinding disisi jalan yang aku lewati, mencari pegangan. Rasanya tubuhku akan segera roboh walau hanya di sentuh.

Kukunci pintu apartemenku, dan tanpa sadar tubuhku merosot begitu saja didepan pintu.

He? Panas. Mataku terasa panas. Kenapa? Padahal aku sedang tidak mengupas bawang.

Tanganku dengan lembut terulur menyentuh pipi. Basah.

"Begitu…" ucapku ambigu, lalu menerawang keatas, selanjutnya membenamkan wajahku pada lipatan lutut…

'…ternyata aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi kau tidak, ya kan?'

…dan menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Tok… tok…

Dengan malas Erza berjalan membuka pintu, sungguh, saat ini ia sangat tidak mood menerima tamu. Apalagi ini sudah sangat larut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kasihan juga membiarkan tamu menunggu diluar.

"Jellal?" Keterkejutan terpancar dibalik wajahnya yang sedikit sembab.

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau akan langsung menerobos masuk, bahkan tanpa aku beri izin…" ucap Erza berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin, seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"… atau jangan-jangan kau sudah belajar tatakrama sekarang?" canda Erza berusaha mencairkan suasana yang agak tegang diantara keduanya. Lebih tepatnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Jellal membungkukan badannya dihadapan Erza, "soal yang tadi sore, aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Pertama keterkejutan terpampang diwajahnya saat tiba-tiba Jellal membungkukan badannya. Lalu perlahan kesedihan menyelimuti wajahnya, saat untaian kata maaf terucap. Dan ekspresinya kembali normal –dipaksakan- saat bibirnya hendak mengeluarkan deretan kata yang terasa menyayat tenggorokannya.

"Terpeleset, benar 'kan?" Jellal mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Erza meminta penjelasan. Mengerti ekspresi yang keluar dari lelaki itu, Erza buru-buru menambahkan.

"Bukankah waktu itu kau terpeleset dan tanpa sengaja… yah, kau tau lah…" Setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya seperti jarum yang menyerang tenggorokannya. Perih.

Jellal tak merespon, ia tahu yang Erza katakan adalah bohong, tentu saja, toh ia tahu betul apa yang dilakukannya adalah kesengajaan –tanpa sadar-. Dan Jellal juga tahu pasti kalau Erza sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Huff… sudahlah. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang untuk melupakannya? Yang lebih penting…" Erza menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap tajam lelaki dihadapannya.

"…ke-na-pa ka-u ber-ke-la-hi LAGI?" Erza mengeja setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. Akhirnya yang menjadi tujuan utama –sebelum insiden itu terjadi- terlaksana juga.

"Mereka yang mulai duluan, jadi mau bagaimana lagi?" bela Jellal cepat, karena merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Erza untuknya.

"Tapi kau juga tak perlu menanggapi mereka 'kan?"

"Jadi kau menyuruhku babak belur dihajar mereka, begitu?"

"I-itu…"

"Lagipula… ah sudahlah. Pokoknya ini akan jadi yang terakhir." Erza tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Aah~ dulu juga kau bilang begitu. Tapi apa? Toh kau masih saja mela-"

"Kali ini benar-benar akan jadi yang terakhir. Aku janji…" Erza tak mampu berkata-kata saat melihat ekspresi keseriusan yang ditunjukan Jellal.

"…juga… mulai sekarang aku akan memulai kehidupan sekolahku dengan serius."

"Kenapa… tiba-tiba…?" tanya Erza heran.

"Anggap saja, '_untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu'_ kira-kira seperti itu…" Erza hanya memandang Jellal tak mengerti. Tapi melihat keseriusan diwajahnya, ia tak mungkin bisa mengeluh dengan apapun yang jellal katakan.

"Sesuatu… itu apa?"

"Ah, sudah sangat larut. Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali kekamarku. Sekali lagi maaf…" ucap Jellal, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Erza.

"…cukup 'kan? Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf…" Erza menundukan kepalanya, tangannya mengepal kuat, dan suaranya seakan tercekat.

"…i-itu hanya sebuah ci-ciuman. Sesuatu seperti itu bagiku tidaklah pen-"

"…First kiss 'kan?" Erza menoleh dengan cepat pada jellal, menunggu lontaran kalimat yang akan keluar selanjutnya.

"…Seharusnya ada orang lain yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya daripada aku. Maaf…"

Erza menggigit bibir bawahnya, perlahan ia menghirup nafas berusaha mengatur emosinya. Ia benci jika kata 'maaf' keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. Setiap maaf yang terlontar seakan jadi tombak yang menghujam jantungnya. Sakit.

Bibirnya terbuka bersiap mengeluarkan kata.

"Kalau kau begitu menghawatikannya… huff… kita reset saja semuanya…" ucap Erza, samar-samar terdengar dingin dan… sedih? Yang tidak mungkin disadari siapapun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Semua ya semuanya…" jelas Erza, yang membuat Jellal makin tak mengerti.

"Tapi…"

"Aah! Katanya kau mau pergi? Kalau begitu cepatlah!" suruh Erza sambil mendorong Jellal keluar.

"Aku tahu, jangan mendorongku!"

Erza menatap pintu yang telah tertutup dengan senyuman lirih.

'Semuanya… termasuk perasaanku padamu.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/=\(O.O)/~######~TBC?~######~/(-_-)\=/(-/-)\**

E-eto… dan setelah sekian lama gak update…

KENAPA CERITANYA JADI SINETRON BINGITZ?! /(-/-)\

Ah… diriku gak tau mesti bilang apa. OOC banget kah?

Pas nulis ni cerita kebetulan baru beres nonton _itazura na kiss (Anime), _dan sepertinya diriku ketularan… T-T

Ide awal mau bikin humor disini, eh, napa jadi meleset jauh ke-romance? Huee…

~Curcol end~

**Bales review… \(^o^)/**

**-synstropezia: **PHO? Haha… bisa jadi.

**-Neiro Suzuki: **Hana? Oh… tentu aja boleh. Seigrain cemburu? Umh… liat aja nanti… :p

**-Aika: **Udah dilanjut, met baca…

**-Uchiha-Cla:** Udah dilanjut, met baca juga…

Yups… itsumo arigatou, minna!


End file.
